


Summer Thunder

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, F/F, Gay, Girl - Freeform, Lesbian, Love, Storm - Freeform, Summer, Thunder - Freeform, amber house, cuddel, cuddeling, girl love girl, girls, rachels room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Its a little summer thunder in Arcadia Bay, Rachel hates them, so Chloe come over and give her nothing as love, cuddels, kisses and comford.(no lis or bts events, chloes pov)





	Summer Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me, becuase yesterday we had a big thunderstom and hella big and loud flashes, hope you enjoy this story :)

**Arcaida Bay, 25-06-2013**

Chloes POV:

I drive as fast as I can to get to Rachels home, its raining and the sky is already dark and cloudy. Arrived I get fast to the house door and wanna ring the bell but the door opend and Rachel stand in front of me, she smiles big, her green-hazel eyes shine for happines, she pull me fast in and hug me tight, I put my arms arround her back and hug her as tight as I can. "Youre here, thank you soo much" Rachel whisper to me in a upset voice, I hug her more tighter and whisper back "Of course", after a while we pull out of the hug and she look at me with a huge smile, she give me a quick kiss and take my hand, we are going to the living room wehre the TV is on, we sit on the couch. Rachel hug me from the side and I ask "and wehre is youre mom?" my blonde haird gilfriend look at me and say "Shes in the wash chamber and make the laundry and my dad you know" "Is not here, hes at a business meeting, I know" I add and Rachel cuddle closer to me rest her head on my shoulder.

"Oh Rachel, its just some thunder, I think Chloe pass out in the next minutes if you dont let her breath" Rose say funny as she sit at the Chair and watch with us some TV, Rachel looks over to her Mom and say funny but with an angry tone "No, shes my cuddlepillow and if Chloe dont like it she would say something and you know Mom I hate Thunderstorms" Rose just smile at us and say as she look back to the TV "Okay, okay, I know honey". After half an hour has passed we go upstairs and in Rachels room, her Mom will check on us later and bring Rachel her survive the storm tea beacuse she hates them since shes a little girl, I dont know why but maybe I will found out today. In her room I change my Chlotes quick into a black simple t-shirt and short grey pijama shorts and hop in Rachels bed, Rachel also hop in, wear her long pijama purple "im from cali" nightshirt what she is wearing since I arrived nearly 1 and half hours ago. She take her planket and cover us with it and she cuddle again to me, I put my arms over her and hear a relieved sigh from Rachel.

"Im soo luck youre here Chloe, I thank you soo much, I dont know what I wouldnt do if youre wehre not here" I smile at her and we share a soft kiss,we hear a flash and Rachel try to cuddle more and more to me and I ask her "why you hate thunderstorms so much?" Rachel look up and say "I dont know, they are loud and scary I just hate them, thankfull wehn I was little my dad was here to give me comford, he did this until..." "Until I came" I say sassy. Rachel let out a smile and start to stoke my blue hair, she hide her face again into my chest and say "I couldnt imige someone who lyes here with me exept you Chloe, I love you soo much. I thank you for all" and another big flash and thounder came and I feel Rachel start shaking "Shhhh Im here Rach, im here" I say lovley and hold her in my arms, after a while she fall asleep.

45 minutes later it knocks on the door and Rose come in with Rachels tea and for me a limo, "Hey you two, how is it going?" she ask and put the drinks at Rachels night self, "Good I guess?" I say to Rose unsure "Oh Chloe youre really her one and only" Rose say carring looking over us, I look at her confused "Not even James could make it in all the years that Rachel look like this and dont freak out by this big thunder" I smile and look over my girl, she really look happy and not scary anymore. "Okay I let you both sleep, goonight and till tomorrow" Rose say again, we hear another big thunder and she leaving the room "Goodnight" I say quick back and turn my face back to Rachel who looks like a little happy kitten on my chest, I storke her hair out of her face and give her a kiss on her forhead until I also fall asleep.

The next morning we wake up and Rachel open the courtnes from her room and turn out the star light I made for her 3 years ago, I stand up and hug her from behind have my arms over her tummy and Rachel hold them lovley "Thank you again Chloe, I dont even needet my tea and I sleept without waking up" "No problem" I say and we look in each others eyes, both smiling at each other, Rachel turn quick arround and hug me tight. "You know I love you soo much Chloe Price?!" she say to mee with a lovley face, I smile at her and say "I think I love you more" "Thats not possible" she say and we kiss deep. Rachel turn her body again and together we watch from Rachels window how the Thunder goes bye.


End file.
